Storm
by SweetGirl55
Summary: im really bad at summarys, but its what the title says, a storm is coming


Strom

Optimus prime was out of base taking a drive, Bulkhead is with Miko playing mental music, Arcee and Jack was out taking a drive and Bumblebee was playing video games with Raf "oh Bee you won again!" said Raf, Bumblebee just smiled "let's see what's on TV" said Raf turning on the TV and saw the weather channel "hmm I guess there's going to be a storm tonight" Bumblebee started beeping "yeah there is going to be thunder and lightning" "really? Cool" said Miko jumping in "how is it cool?" asked Bulkhead "I don't know, it seems cool, it's also loud, loud noises are cool" Bumblebee started beeping "I think it is going to be all night" said Raf, Bumblebee felt scared but didn't show it "all night? Well the power better not cut out" said Ratchet, Optimus prime then entered the base then transformed into Autobot "hey Optimus" said Miko, Optimus looked down "hello Miko" "hey Bumblebee, Bulkhead should you be bringing the kids home now" said Ratchet "oh come on Ratchet, cant we stay longer" asked Miko "no" said Ratchet "I think it's best to go home now, there is a storm coming" said Optimus "its not like we are going to be hit by lightning" said Miko, Bumblebee then beeped loud, everyone looked at Bee "what about what Bee?" asked Raf, Bumblebee just showed it was nothing "um okay Bee" said Raf "come on Miko" said Bulkhead then transform into car form then opened the door "fine!" said Miko then hopped in then they left.

"Bee let's go" said Raf, Bumblebee then transform into car form then open the door for Raf, Raf hopped in then they left the base.

"Optimus don't you think that was strange that Bumblebee just yell out what?" "yes I do, but it was proper y nothing, he did say that anyway" Ratchet nodded then went back to work.

Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead came back a hour later "I guess I'm heading to bed, good night" said Arcee leaving the room "I'm going to bed too, night" said Bulkhead, Bumblebee then got up to go to bed also

3 hours later the storm had started and Optimus and Ratchet was awake still "hmm the storm is starting to get worst" said Ratchet, then there was a very loud thunder but also a yell, Ratchet didn't notice the yell but Optimus did, then there was a other loud thunder then the yell again. Optimus left the room to find out what the noise was besides the thunder, Optimus then started to hear crying and that crying was coming from Bee's room.

Optimus opened the door a bit but then saw that Bumblebee was in the corner crying and shaking, Optimus then walked in and he walk towards Bee, But Bee didn't see him, Bee was having his head on his knees, was crying and shaking, Optimus looked at Bee and he looked scared, he wasn't sure why, "Bumblebee?" said Optimus softly, Bumblebee looked up a bit and saw Optimus "what's wrong young one?" Bumblebee just looked down "you can tell me" Bee kept looking then beeped "the storm?" Bee nodded a bit then beeped again "your scared of the storm?" Bee then jump up a bit and kept him self close because there was a big thunder, Optimus saw how scared he was "shh it's okay Bee" Optimus sat down next to him "is the reason why you yelled out What before because you thought you could be hit by lightning?" Bee nodded a bit and beeped "no it's not true, have you always been scared of the storm?" Bee then looked at Optimus then there was a other loud thunder then Bee jumped into Optimus arms, Optimus was trying to calm him down by saying "its going to be alright, shhhh" Optimus was holding Bee and stroking his head, this calm him down a bit, Bee kept hold of him then started to get tired, he yawned then he fell into recharge, Optimus looked down then saw that the young scout has fallen asleep, he kept stroking his head, it always made Bee happy, Bee was also clicking in his recharge.

Ratchet was heading to bed then he saw that Bumblebee's door was open, he went in and saw Bee and Optimus in the corner, he walked in front of them "Optimus?" Optimus looked up "bumblebee was scared of the storm" "he was? I didn't know he was scared of the storm" "me neither" "poor kid, I wonder why he is scared of the storms" '" don't know, but I didn't want to ask because he was scared and crying" "oh… okay, I guess I will see you in the morning, night Optimus" said Ratchet walking out "night Ratchet" Bumblebee cuddled up to Optimus just like he was a sparkling, Optimus looked down and smiled, Optimus cuddled Bumblebee and stroking his head, Optimus started to get tired then he fell into recharge holding Bumblebee with one hand on his head.

Morning came Optimus was up with Ratchet, Arcee and Bulkhead were out with the kid's and Bumblebee just started to wake up, Bumblebee got out of his bed then he walked out of his room.

Optimus saw Bee walk in 'morning Bumblebee' said Optimus, Bee beeped back "can we have a word with you?" asked Ratchet, Bumblebee nodded 'why were you so scared of the storm last night? Asked Optimus, Bumblebee then looked down then started beeping "to loud? But it is loud when u are fighting the Decepticon" said Ratchet, Bumblebee then started beeping "to busy fighting for your life? How long have you been scared of the storms?" Asked Optimus, Bee then started beeping "since you were little?" said Ratchet, Bumblebee just nodded then looked down "there's nothing to be ashamed about it, everybody has fears" said Optimus then he put his hand on his shoulder, Bumblebee looked up and smiled then started beeping "yes you can go and see Rafael" said Optimus with a smile, Bee then transformed into car form then left the base.

THE END


End file.
